


Where a hug is a crucifixion

by GhostDuet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDuet/pseuds/GhostDuet
Summary: 蝙蝠侠消失在与达克赛德的战争里。这一年，24岁的刺客达米安.奥古来到哥谭，13岁的迪克·格雷森第二次成了孤儿。在这个世界里，迪克仍然会成为那个带给他答案的人。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

他的祖父考虑过将哥谭从世界上彻底抹去，而在这里停留得越久，达米安.奥古越觉得恶魔之首有其明智之处。

下水道的杀人鳄鱼，蔓延到闹市区的食人植物，这样那样的变异人类，这座城市比他上次造访时又疯了不少。蝙蝠侠死了，传染性的疯狂接管了疯人院。现在这座城是他的责任了，至于它自己和它所谓的主宰者们是否赞同，他并不关心。他只要把挡路的东西清理干净，罪犯或者披风已经，他也并不关心。

他们现在还没认清这一点，但他们最终会明白的。拔刀向那个格外刺眼的人形怪物走过去时，达米安漫不经心地想着。结束眼前这个或许曾经是人类的失败品，结束这个夜晚。

就在这一刻，从天而降的水弹先他一步砸到了猎物身上。在他来得及拉开足够距离前，怒号挣扎的怪物将水溅到他身上，尖锐的灼痛感马上传来。但比起被妨碍的恼火，这点痛感实在不是算什么。

“不太明智。那是磷博士，要是我就不会靠那么近，化学灼伤还是挺痛的，你说呢？”始作俑者半蹲在一堵摇摇欲坠的断墙上，居高临下地看着达米安，多米诺面具没遮住他故作轻松的笑脸，黄绿配色制服下的身体紧绷着，在达米安朝他走过去的一瞬间就准备好了逃跑。

“距离够近了，可以请你就停在那儿吗？”

这倒是意外。达米安嗤笑一声，“你闯入我的战斗，却让我保持距离？”

罗宾挠了挠头发，做了个难为情的鬼脸，“这个嘛，我违背了直接命令出现在这里，就必须手脚俱全地回去，否则死亡也阻止不了红罗宾剥我的皮。所以社交距离，非常感谢。”

“提姆.德雷克还活着？了不起。”他露出一点恶毒的笑意。罗宾的警惕说明有人开始明事理了，他们应该畏惧他，“你认为你能从我手里自保？”

男孩的笑意因此消失了。有那么一瞬间，达米安以为他会扭头离开，但短暂停顿后，男孩只是深吸了口气，停在了原地。

“我可以跑，哥谭是我的城市。而且我愿意冒点风险，我堵你不会伤害我，因为我带来了你最需要的东西。”

一个金属箱子被扔向他，达米安接住了。分量不轻，韦恩科技的标志铭刻在正面，而开口处的正中央显然是个指纹锁。这让他怀疑地看向罗宾。

“……呃，”罗宾有点尴尬地犹豫着，“如果我下来开锁，你能保证不攻击我吗？你不会谋杀儿童，对吧？”

不耐烦地啧了一声，他收刀入鞘。罗宾看起来默认了这是个保证，于是从墙头跃下，谨慎而尽可能不露怯地靠近他。距离达米安谋杀他最后的保护者才过去不到一个月，达米安不太确定这应该被视为勇气还是愚蠢。

一声轻响后，指纹锁解开了。罗宾推开一点，示意他打开箱子。这可能是个陷阱，但在这样的时局里让最弱小的成员来为他设下陷阱似乎没道理。于是他打开箱子，然后这些天里头一次，惊讶击中了他。

箱子里是蝙蝠侠的制服。

他猛地抬头，重新审视眼前的男孩。

理查德.格雷森，罗宾制服下的十三岁男孩在他的注视下保持着平静，面具的白色目镜阻断了他可能流露的情绪。

“我为你带来了蝙蝠侠的披风，一个新的基地，还有一个搭档。有兴趣听一听我的提议吗？”

下一秒，箱子被摔回他的胸口，罗宾困惑地眨了眨眼。

“是什么让你觉得我需要叛徒的帮助？在刺客联盟，通敌者会被吊死。”

罗宾后退了一大步，这一次面具也不能掩盖他受伤的神情。“我不是叛徒！”他抬高了音调吼道，但接着，他又勉强地让自己冷静下来，“我希望选择新的盟友，我的家人仍然是我的忠诚所在。”

“通过窃取他们的资产来证明？”

“通过争取够格的盟友来平衡局面。”罗宾严肃地陈述，“现在我是蝙蝠侠的搭档，我可以选择蝙蝠侠，来保护哥谭和其他家人。”

这只让恶魔之子沉默了两秒。“又是什么让你觉得，我需要一个马戏团小丑为我加冕？”他转身离开，“带着你的戏服滚回去，告诉红罗宾，如果你们不再假扮哥谭的守护者，我会让你们活下去。”

“如果你不需要被承认，”罗宾不知死活地跟上来，拦住他的去路，“那为什么你告诉我们你才是那个继承者，你一直在猎捕哥谭的罪犯和义警，却从来没有声称你是新的蝙蝠侠？我不信你没法给自己做一套新的蝙蝠制服。”

他把手放在了刀柄上。“让开。”

“你不需要我的加冕，你需要的是哥谭的承认，”罗宾固执地站在原地，“权威和荣誉都不在披风上，而在于能保护哥谭，而且在与只有你能保护，这就是你在做的，不是吗？你需要情报网、补给和熟悉哥谭的同伴，我看不出为什么要拒绝资源。”

罗宾的背挺得笔直，始终直视着他的眼睛。而达米安没有漏听最后几个单词的轻微颤抖，这让一点轻蔑的笑意出现在他脸上。对一个高度紧张的演员来说，这段台词未免太绕嘴了。

“因为你们不够格。你们让蝙蝠侠死了，不是吗？”

多米诺面具下的眼睛睁大了。男孩张开嘴，但没有声音发出来。这样的反应让达米安的笑意加深了。

“我倒是又一些情报给你。首先，我没有承诺过你的安全。其次，在我长大的地方没有‘儿童’这种概念。太蠢了。”达米安慢慢抽出武士刀，听到了男孩抽气的声音，“现在，跑吧，小鸟。”

这一次他真的搞砸了。前所未有地搞砸了。

往好处想，这可能是他最后一次搞砸了。蜷缩在某座大厦的通风管道里，迪克.格雷森古怪的幽默感让一声轻笑挤出他的喉咙，但这马上就因为缺氧而扭曲成一声喘息。如果蝙蝠侠在这里，或许会为他在过去几十分钟表现出的敏捷感到骄傲——同时为他的胆大妄为失望至极。

防火梯、屋顶、隐藏的近路，即使他并非在哥谭长大，罗宾生涯已经足以让他对这些了如指掌。但这些救不了他，追逐他的人太快了。如果他能甩掉对方，哪怕几秒钟，哥谭的街道都能将它的小鸟藏起来，但达米安追得太紧，他无法躲藏。现在他的胸腔和心脏都疼得像火烧了，耐力和速度在这场追逐里都不是他的优势。

最开始他还能考虑一下逃生路线，但也不是说他有什么安全港，他不能把达米安引回庄园，其他盟友离得太远，也不像是能击败达米安。这座城市里没人可以庇护他了，这个想法逐渐变得比力竭更让他痛苦。他们让蝙蝠侠死了。

只要有一个成年人无法通过的通道——一个不容易被留意的岔路——

于是他就被困在了这里。这是他在彻底力竭前能找到的最好的避难所了，但蝙蝠侠的邪恶后裔跟着他进了这座大厦。如果他拉响警报，就会把平民卷进来（据他所知刺客们不会屠杀平民，但挡了路的或许就不再是人了不是吗），如果他视图掏出这栋楼，只要爬出通风管道就会很快被追上。被可怕机器人追杀的约翰康纳的影子不合时宜地出现在他脑子里，他捶了一下自己的头。

提姆告诉他这行不通。提姆告诉过他的。况且提姆差点死掉还不够证明吗。

甚至之前那一堆关于认可和权威的台词，都不过是他从红罗宾的分析中偷来的。他以为表演是他的天赋，但看起来他只是个杂技演员，戏剧不适合他。

想到他仍重伤未愈的哥哥让迪克长长地叹了口气。提姆是他能想像的最好的哥哥，而现在他可能要因为自己的愚蠢让提姆承担一辈子愧疚了。

脚步声靠近了他。他知道刺客们都倾向于悄无声息地行动，这是故意的，达米安希望他恐慌。老天，布鲁斯，你的儿子真是太扭曲了。

他还没有真的绝望，他想着，它只是——还没有想出解决方法，只是如此。红罗宾肯定已经发现他不见了，肯定已经在找他了。比蝙蝠侠还聪明的脑袋一定能想出什么办法——

把希望寄托在救援上不会有什么好结果，他就知道。突然从通风口蹿进来的绳索缠住了他的脚踝，磨砖的金属在固定绳索的同时也勾进了他的皮肉里。这一次迪克没能忍住脱口而出的痛呼。

疼痛分散了他的注意力，等他挣扎着割断绳索，已经太迟了。他已经被拖到了出口边缘，一只强壮的手抓住了他的脚踝，继续将他向外拖的力量是他无法抗衡的。

现在他是丧尸电影里的倒霉主角了。迪克不确定他想要尖叫还是笑出声，但与两者相反，他在被拉出去的一瞬间用另一条腿尽力踹了出去。

然后他感觉到自己结结实实地踹上了人类的头部。

很好，就算没有踹断蝙蝠侠邪恶后裔的鼻梁骨，也一定让他流鼻血了。而没等他抓住这微小的胜利，他就被抓着脚踝扔了出去，重重摔在地上——接着锐利的痛感让他弹起来的动作停住了。

好吧，大概就到这里了。如果有一把武士刀已经刺破了你的脖子，最好还是先不要乱动，对吧？

反正他真的已经跑累了。迪克让自己离刀刃尽可能远一点，抬头看向击败他的对手。达米安投下的阴影足以笼罩他，那张原本长得相当不错的脸因恼怒而扭曲了，背光中显得更加恐怖。

如果他脸上没有罗宾的鞋底印，并且没有正缓缓流出鼻血的话。

蝙蝠侠不止一次呵斥过他不分场合的笑。现在显然不是合适的场合，但这里并没有一个蝙蝠侠来阻止他了。

他面前的可怕杀手为此表情凝固了一瞬。

“你脑子有什么毛病？”

这让迪克躺回地面，艰难地喘了口气，“欢迎来到哥谭。你不是第一个这么问的坏蛋了。”他抬手指了指鼻子，“需要纸巾吗？”

对方的脸色更阴沉了。迪克为此瑟缩了一下。但也只是一下，又不是说场面还能更糟糕。

“你没有求生本能吗？”

他耸了耸肩。“或许我只是比较习惯和生命危险和平共处？”

他的“生命危险”为此皱起眉，沉默地审视着他。沉默总是为让人不安，如果不是迪克觉得他今天已经用光了不安份额的话。

出乎预料地，他听到了收刀入鞘的声音。

“想要成为我的盟友，靠说服和收买是在做梦，”达米安随意地用手背抹了下脸，血迹被抹得跟开了，但他似乎毫不在意，“你需要证明自己够格。”

迪克困惑地看着他。

“你还不够格算得上战士，”达米安单膝蹲跪下来，朝他伸出一只手，“但勉强可以算是有这个潜力。”

他盯着那只沾了点血迹的手，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

所以压力面试是刺客联盟文化的一部分吗？好吧现在不是抱怨的时候。迪克手肘撑地让自己坐起来。“我有我的条件。”

达米安维持着那副审视的神情，但没有把手收回去，这给了他一点点信心。

“首先，蝙蝠侠不杀人。”

那双审视着他的绿眼睛眯起来了，这是个危险信号。迪克深吸了口气，让自己保持着目光接触，让自己说下去。“阿卡姆疯人院的常住居民里，认为自己在守护正义或者守护哥谭的不止一个，你不需要蝙蝠侠的披风来成为其中一员。”

达米安依然沉默着。现在迪克看不透他的表情了，按理来说他已经没什么力气来紧张了，但说真的，至少在吓人这方面，蝙蝠侠的邪恶后裔非常有继承他的潜力。

“至少在穿着制服的时候。还有红罗宾，”迪克紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，无视掉那一点道德纠结，“提姆，你得保证不再伤害他。我要求的只有这么多。”

就在迪克快要因为这场景的压迫性喘不上气时，终于达米安哼了一声。“前提是他不要挡我的路。其余的，我可以试试看。”

迪克瞪了他几秒，终于伸出手。“我需要你的承诺。”

他以为他们会握手，活着达米安会把他从地上拉起来。但蝙蝠之子拉住了他的手，一个吻落在罗宾戴着手套的手背上。

“你拥有我的承诺了。”

哇哦。迪克眨了下眼睛。他感觉自己受到了一点文化冲击。

“但别有我们是搭档的错觉，我只是需要一个熟悉哥谭双方的信息源。”

他的心因这话沉了一下。但他没让自己表现出来，他不能要求更多了。


	2. Chapter 2

“地堡有直达顶层公寓的高速电梯，我们可以住在那里。提姆有时候会使用它，但我猜最近他都没有余力操心WE了。”他们正在韦恩大厦的地下，走向地堡的入口。迪克干巴巴地说着，这是布鲁斯的亲儿子，他们在他面前本来就没什么秘密身份了。

而达米安甚至懒得给他个回应，看起来对这部分毫无兴趣。

地堡是提姆的注意。迪克刚刚成为蝙蝠侠的小助手不久时，双面人差一点发现了蝙蝠洞的位置，于是偏执狂提姆坚持他们必须准备一个备用基地。实际上他在犯罪巷的剧院里还有一个，但是迪克认为达米安没必要知道这一点。

“我的权限可以解锁入口和设备，但一旦门打开，红罗宾马上就会知道。”他们走到了入口，他定下来看着达米安，“你得在他之前完成权限改写一类的，提前一说，他恰好非常、非常擅长和电脑打交道。我能指望你吗？”

达米安只是不耐烦地“啧”了一声。

迪克叹了口气，带着视死如归的表情打开了地堡的门。“提米一定会杀了我。”

这是夸大其词。提姆只是会心碎。他知道自己在做什么，但无论如何，这感觉像是背叛。

达米安没有浪费一秒，就投入了地堡的权限改写。迪克有那么一秒好奇工作狂是否也是基因遗传。当他意识到自己是在相似性中寻求一点安慰时，他悄无声息地穿过地堡，向电梯走去。

达米安和布鲁斯并不像。蝙蝠侠会对罗宾说“做得好”，或者至少一个眼神，一些肢体语言。而达米安——蝙蝠侠说过迪克在观察人类情感方面天赋过人，现在，他能看到达米安看他的方式与看地堡里的其他物资并无区别。

这让他感觉更糟了。

电梯门关上的一瞬间，13岁的罗宾允许自己的肩垮下来，让疲惫和孤独淹没他一小会儿。脚踝上的疼痛在肾上腺素消退后更加清晰了，他记得顶层公寓有急救包。当然地堡里也有，就只是他是在已经筋疲力尽，在他藏不住这一点时，他宁愿离布鲁斯罐子里泡大的孩子远一点。

想到布鲁斯完全没有帮助。走出电梯时他拍了拍自己的脸，提醒自己这还是不能流眼泪的场合。

布鲁斯和提姆都在顶层有自己的地盘，布鲁西是在酒会之后，而提摩西.韦恩则是在不得不通宵处理WE的事务之后回到这里休息。迪克觉得他还没准备好独自面对布鲁斯留下的空房间，因此选择提姆的是个合理选项。这也是他在哥谭最熟悉的地方之一了。在最初他倾向于躲开所有人那段时间，提姆会允许他躲到这里打游戏，让他一个人安静地藏在哥谭最高的地方，直到他渐渐能够再信任其他人。

现在想到这个也毫无帮助，考虑到他正在做的事，或许提姆永远不会原谅他的背叛了。把翻出来的急救箱人到沙发上，迪克摘下多米诺面具扔到一边，让自己专心再伤口情理上。

伤口创面很小，但不浅。酒精冲洗的疼痛让他有点想掉眼泪了，但是至少能让他不去想那么多。暂时不去想。

当听到人靠近的声音时，迪克无声地叹了口气，让自己准备好面对。而等他抬头，他所见的让他一下把急救箱掀到了地上。

“提姆？！”

客厅正对的窗子开着，沉默如鬼魂的红罗宾站在那里。

他们已经这样傻得惊人地僵持了一分钟了。或许不到一分钟，是迪克内心的折磨让他觉得时间变成了。

迪克.格雷森十多年的人生里没有多少这样的沉默，他总是在说个不停。但现在，无论他想说什么，都因为提姆的表情噎在了嗓子里。他从来没有见过这样的受伤和失望出现在提姆脸上。或者任何人脸上。

提姆还没痊愈，他不该穿上制服，他想说。但现状是提姆如他所想的知道了一切，而比起和达米安争夺地堡的控制权，他选择第一时间来确认罗宾的安全。迪克早该想到这一点。他想解释他所做的，但提姆完全知道他做了些什么，没什么好解释的。

而最迫切的，是经理了这样一个夜晚之后，他现在只想抱一下他的哥哥。但他想提姆大概并不愿意被他拥抱。

出乎他预料地，提姆最终长长地叹了口气，表情软化下来，朝他张开了手臂。他几乎是毫不犹豫地扑进那个怀抱。

等迪克听到颈后传来的电流声时，他才意识到自己的错误，他早该知道提姆不会允许他就这么擅自行事。但已经来不及了，他不可能挣开——

“劝你想清楚。”刀出鞘的声音从迪克背后传来吗“我的罗宾倒下，你的人头落地。”

这一瞬间的迟疑让迪克挣脱了怀抱，退到安全范围内。这也让他得以看到提姆的神情。

震惊和困惑，恍然大悟，然后是极度的憎恶和愤怒，几乎发生在同一瞬间。顺着提姆的目光看去，他明白了。

达米安与他的父亲说不上肖似，他遗传了塔利亚的肤色和绿眼睛，刺客联盟的训练给了他更适合潜行和突击的体型。但现在，蝙蝠侠的头罩遮住了虹膜的颜色，盔甲掩盖了体型差异。

第一眼的错觉让迪克感到一阵眩晕。

“他不是你的罗宾。”红罗宾咬着牙低吼，听起来像是马上就要吐出来。

穿着蝙蝠制服的人只是轻笑了一声。“现在是了。这是他自己的选择。”

“这不是他能做的选择。放他走。”

“是吗？你们可以选择让这孩子像个活靶子一样游荡在战场，但他没有权力选择更有能力的搭档，我明白了。”

真实大错特错，蝙蝠侠不应该听起来这么恶毒。提姆吸气的声音让迪克几乎听到他没长好的肋骨在抗议了。

但没有反击的话，红罗宾抿紧了嘴唇，沉默下去。他的长棍出现在手上，尖端极少使用的利刃弹了出来。达米安轻蔑地哼了一声，向前迎向他。

而当红罗宾意识到挡下他第一次攻击的不是达米安时，他看起来距离失去理智只有一步之遥。

“你不相信我能胜任，却相信这个——这个——”

“我相信你可以！”迪克冲他吼回去，“但不是在你现在的状态下！你没法在负伤的情况下胜过达米安，不能带着愧疚和杰森战斗，不能在满脑子鬼魂的情况下守护好哥谭。”

提姆僵住了。他缓慢地眨了一下眼睛。“你觉得我疯了？”

迪克深深吸了口气，感觉这一次自己无法控制住眼泪了。“我不知道应该怎么想，但你相信蝙蝠侠还活着而你应该去追查线索。你留在这里只是因为责任，如果我不做点什么，你可能会死，而我不能承受再失去一个家人了。”

“所以你选择让我来承受？”提姆的声音因为痛苦而嘶哑了，“迪克，你指望我接受你跟一个杀手搭档，接受再失去一个弟弟的可能性吗？”

“我只要求一个星期，”迪克艰难地说，“你得信任我做出尝试。”

而红罗宾没有说话，只是注视着他。实际上，他知道答案，因为如果调换位置，他也不可能点头，但他不能动摇。

当突如其来的力量揪住他的斗篷，把他一把扔出去时，迪克几乎感觉如释重负。

他的后背重重撞上沙发，与此同时长棍和武士刀撞到了一起，金属碰撞的声音尖锐地刺进他的脑子。这不是势均力敌的战斗，他很清楚。提姆的动作失去了一贯的精准流畅，迪克知道这不仅仅是因为未愈的伤，更是因为所遭受的背叛。

但他无法介入，迪克痛苦地意识到。他不够敏捷，不够强壮，而且战斗双方中只有一个人在意会不会误伤他。这不是他今天第一次感觉穷途末路了，这感觉让他恶心。

当达米安的武士刀脱手飞出去时，迪克只惊讶了一瞬，就意识到这是个骗局。显然红罗宾也一样。但这一瞬间已经足够了，一把匕首出现在达米安手中，与武士刀一样与蝙蝠侠的制服毫不相衬。

提姆已经躲闪得足够快了，但还是被划破了小臂。

并不致命，比他预想的好多了。但没等迪克松口气，他就眼睁睁地看着红罗宾晃了一下，然后径直栽向地面。

迪克只来得及冲过去避免提姆的脸砸到地上。一个全副武装的成年人的重量带着他跪倒在地上，而一时间，他找不到力量再次站起来，甚至难以呼吸。

当他抬头瞪向达米安时，在他被眼泪模糊的视野里，穿着蝙蝠制服的人随意地收起匕首，给了他一个厌烦的眼神。

“晚上好，潘尼沃斯。”他听见达米安说，“你们或许有什么东西落在我的领地里了。”

什么？

他颤抖着扯掉一只手套，伸出手去。提姆还有脉搏。

呼吸的能力终于又回到他身上。

蝙蝠车的引擎声在窗外响起时，迪克没有敢路面哪怕看一眼他们的好管家。等引擎声消失，他还坐在那里。

“去休息，罗宾。”那个穿着蝙蝠制服的人冷淡地说，“我会重新设置这里的安全系统。”

这是他的脑子能处理的最后一条命令了。


	3. Chapter 3

当达米安走进地堡时，有点意外地看到罗宾已经穿好制服，坐在某一台电脑前了，而他先前留下的食物也都被吃光了。

上一次他查看监控时，男孩仍然昏迷一样蜷缩在顶层公寓 的床上，保持那个状态超过了八小时。

罗宾对他的出现没有给出任何反应，仍然专注于面前的的电脑屏幕。达米安对此没有意见，他走向地堡另一侧的工作台。在夜晚降临前还有几个小时，他可以在新的蝙蝠侠登场前调整一次制服。昨晚的临时彩排足够让他认识到这套制服算不上合身。

达米安意识到他还不太明确应该拿罗宾怎么办。罗宾的战斗能力无法威胁到他，但同时也能照顾好自己，所以达米安不必管他。本来他是这么想的，但这政策执行不到半小时，罗宾就将他拖进了临时彩排。

而且他发现被迫观看家庭闹剧比他原本以为的要让人生厌。

而且这个男孩是获得。这是达米安在给自己准备食物时突然意识到的，当他决定罗宾作为地堡与信息员的附带品勉强可接受时，他似乎没意识到这一点。活的东西很麻烦。

“达米安，你会游泳吗？”男孩突然没头没脑地问。

“这是什么蠢问题？”几个小时不够完成属于他的制服，但他计划着今晚给名单上的罪犯们足够的警告，然后他就会有充足的时间来调整。

“你在沙漠里长大，不是吗？合理推断，你没有多少机会接触水？”

达米安打算无视这种浪费时间的对话。但他瞥了一眼罗宾，然后怀疑地眯起眼睛。“你在做什么？”

“工作。”男孩无辜地耸了耸肩。

地堡里的光线算不上明亮，达米安能看到屏幕的光纤反射到罗宾脸上。而他想不出哪项工作符合这样的光线变动，于是他走了过去。

“我出生在沙漠里，不是中世纪。”他揪着罗宾的制服把他拎起来一点，“你平时做些什么对我无关紧要，但下一次我不会容忍谎言，罗宾。”

罗宾在打电子游戏。再一次，达米安怀疑他脑子有点问题。

被拎起来的男孩条件反射地挣扎了一下，但马上就让自己平静下来，一双蓝眼睛一眨不眨地跟他对视着。

“工作时间之外，你可以叫我迪克。”

“我不会叫那个蠢名字，”达米安松手让罗宾落回椅子里，“格雷森。”

回应他的是一声叹气。“我在课上睡着的时候才会被老师这么叫。但我喜欢我的姓氏，所以也行吧。”

达米安没有理会他，径直走回工作台。可迪克不知死活地跟在他屁股后面，这就有点恼人了。他的刀差不多十二小时前才架在男孩脖子上，这孩子脑子到底有什么毛病？

“我没有撒谎，我在做心理建设，这也是工作的一部分。”男孩自顾自地说着，“我开始确定你不会伤害我了，你看，我睡了这么长时间，醒过来也没有损失什么身体部件，还有人帮我包扎了伤口，给我留了早餐——或者午餐？我猜我欠你一句谢谢。但本来我就是因为你才受伤的，而且我还没原谅你对提米——”

达米安抬头看向他。属于杀手的眼神让男孩闭嘴了。很好，他低下头继续工作。

五秒钟后噪音又回来了。“我是说，我还是很怕你，但是我不应该怕你。一方面罗宾不能怕蝙蝠侠，我不能让这影响工作，另一方面，现在我跟你困在一起了，要是我一直害怕你，很大概率我会斯德哥尔摩——”

“我说了，”达米安面向他站直身体，让自己不要叹气，“我不关心你做什么。回到那边去，闭嘴。”

“抱歉，我紧张的时候就会比较话多。”迪克飞快地说，“如果你不要这么吓人，我会安静一点。”

“或者我可以把你毒哑。我只承诺过不杀人和不伤害提姆.德雷克。”

迪克张开嘴，但没有马上说话。显然他在考虑达米安有多大概率是认真的，而考量的结论让他慢吞吞地挪回电脑前。

达米安松了口气，紧接着为自己的反应感到恼火。

“你觉得刺客联盟有投资游戏产业吗？”

“……”他的父亲把这些护甲搞得非常精密，他现在不想分心。

“因为这款游戏主角实在是非常像你，达米安。这个相似度让我可以做脱敏治疗了。你看，中东的秘密基地，顶尖刺客，脾气很大，还有毁灭世界的大阴谋和某种与远古宗教有关的神秘主义，最后发现自己一直被人操控利用什么的。”

这让达米安停下了工作，审视着他。“你在暗示什么？”

男孩无辜地耸了耸肩。

“说到操控和利用，和蝙蝠侠、红罗宾住在一起的人显然更有发言权。我的父亲让三个儿童参与他的圣战，而提姆.德雷克，我猜你知道恶魔之首非常欣赏他。”

迪克僵住了。达米安看到熟悉的神情出现在他脸上，与此前达米安指出他们辜负了蝙蝠侠时一模一样。这一次，没了面具的遮挡，达米安能清楚看到那眼睛里的愧疚、哀悼，以及对他的愤怒。

所以死掉的蝙蝠侠能让这孩子闭嘴，很好。这让达米安有了一点笑意。

但依然没有很久。

“提米是个阴谋家，”迪克慢吞吞地说，“但他关心我，他永远不会利用我。而布鲁斯，无意冒犯但你不了解你的父亲。”

“你认为这是我第一次来哥谭吗？”达米安露出一个恶毒的笑，“只有你按他们的方式行事，做个好士兵，你才是家人和同伴，否则他们给你什么，他们都会收回去。”

迪克看着他，有一会儿没说话。达米安留意到他不安地咬着自己的嘴唇。这男孩一丁点都藏不住情绪，说实话这样的暴露弱点简直让人不安。幸好他没真的打算给自己找个搭档。

突然，迪克的注意力重新被电脑屏幕吸引了，他只瞥了一眼，就瞪大了眼睛，捶了一下桌面。“……不敢相信！提米！”

达米安不想笑出声的。当迪克看向他时，他猜那句“我告诉过你”已经写在脸上了。他并不确切地知道提姆.德雷克做了什么，但从格雷森的反应，他可以猜个大概。

而迪克马上就反应过来了。

“不是你想的那样，你不懂！”男孩开始生气了，“提姆只是注销了游戏账号，在我偷走了一个基地，在他眼皮子底下跟敌人跑了之后。如果你做了这样的事，我倒是好奇塔利亚会做什么！”

达米安的笑意短暂地消失了。

“我的确不懂你们的家庭闹剧，我也不关心。”

迪克看着他，嘴唇抿了起来。如果他从达米安脸上捕捉到了什么，至少这一次他很有求生本能地没有说出口。


	4. Chapter 4

迪克.格雷森只有十三岁。他擅长学习语言，而教他数学曾经让他的父母头疼。蝙蝠侠认可他在运动和观察人类方面的天赋，但对他的规划和分析能力颇为担忧。

红罗宾向他保证，他只是有与他们不同的思维方式，即兴发挥是同样难得的能力，这个世界不需要太多侦探和阴谋家。

而迪克自己，在与世界上最聪明的人共同生活了这么久之后，明白自己永远不可能像他们那样去工作了，但他对此接受良好，他有自己的优势。

直到突然间，他们失去了世界第一侦探，而红罗宾脑子里是死去的鬼魂。当他最大的噩梦成真时，他没有时间来恐慌，来像上一次一样逃避其他人。

……但至少，他偶尔还是可以这样 。穿着蝙蝠侠制服的达米安在下方的街道上对付双面人的喽啰，而罗宾藏在他们上方拐角的阴影里。他不是在准备偷袭，这一次不是。

达米安允许他一起行动，只是为了证明他信守诺言，并且如果再遇到磷博士一类的罪犯，罗宾是个有用的信息源。

他可能让自己卷进了一场陪嫁丰厚的政治联姻，而且他自己是那个除了嫁妆外毫无价值的倒霉公主。这一次迪克.格雷森扭曲的幽默感让他自己都叹气了。

但比这更糟的是迪克不情愿地承认，他对达米安的命令甚至有那么一丝庆幸。

他看着下方的战斗。基因的力量，达米安穿上制服的样子让他和提姆都感到悲伤和窒息，但在这个距离，他看起来反而一点也不像布鲁斯了。达米安的战斗方式与他熟悉的蝙蝠侠一点也不像，即使他把刀留在了地堡。每一次攻击都朝向人体的脆弱环节，每个动作都完美地融合高效和暴力。

如果动作游戏能参考这个大概会趣味大增，他苦涩地想，但这不是游戏。他确定听见了膝盖破碎、脑震荡和内脏损伤。

罗宾还没准备好适应这个。他甚至没准备好管街道上的人叫蝙蝠侠，即使他是带着制服去找达米安的那一个。事实上他现在不知道该怎么做了。

随机应变也是难得的天分，提姆是这么为他辩解的。可现在呢？他得到了达米安的承诺，但提姆并不打算接受；让达米安穿上制服或许暂时为哥谭减少了一个罪犯，但他在无视点亮的蝙蝠等，无视蝙蝠侠与GCPD和其他盟友之间建立的关系。

提姆.德雷克在比他年幼时就靠自己发现了蝙蝠侠的秘密身份，而13岁的迪克.格雷森现在蹲在屋顶上，看着蝙蝠侠的儿子毫无必要地扭断了一个人的手臂，不知道自己应该扮演什么角色，因为他根本没想这么远。

很难不让人沮丧。

“发挥你的长处。”他几乎能听到蝙蝠侠的鬼魂在对他说。

罗宾在阴影里叹了口气。

“搞清楚他想做些什么和打算怎么做可能会很有帮助。”这一次是红罗宾的声音，像是耐心引导他解决一道蝙蝠侠留下的测试。

但这不是他擅长的。或许当提姆纵容他看爆米花电影打游戏时，他不应该纵容自己。

“自我责备不能改变现状，罗宾。”他脑子里提姆冷静但温和的声音对他说，“要是我真的不打算原谅你，不觉得注销游戏账号这种表达太孩子气了吗？”

迪克勉强地笑了一下。他不能肯定提姆真的会这么想，但至少提姆知道了他在地堡里没有生命危险。

“先关心重要紧急，你现在不是有一大堆吗？”温和的声音带着一点责备，“如果想让我认可你的决定，这样可不够。”

他知道，他知道。他就只是需要这么一会儿。

罗宾深吸了口气，悄无声息地从高出跃下。

罗宾溜走了。达米安在他的余光里看到那个色彩鲜艳的影子从楼上跃下，仿佛没有重量一样轻盈地落地。

哥谭街头的争斗近乎儿戏，他完全可以在对付眼前敌人的同时留意到罗宾的动作。刺客联盟从未教导他们公平地战斗，但达米安至少可以公正地评判对手。他父亲从马戏团捡回来的孤儿有着超过刺客联盟大多数成员的天赋，在不久之前的追逐中他确认了这一点。蝙蝠侠的训练方式实在是浪费了这个。

如果让达米安训练他——刺客联盟的战斗方式将会于她的灵敏柔韧结合得很好，他会成为高效的杀手。但毁坏艺术品是一种耻辱，他脑子里另一部分小声反驳道。达米安.奥古不仅是个刺客，当他看到真正的艺术，他能够辨认得出。

罗宾在他的视线里消失了一小会儿，等达米安将最后一个烦人的打手摆平，男孩再次出现在他深厚。

“干得好。”罗宾说。他手上是两杯外带饮料，达米安嗅到了茶叶和热可可的气味。现在其中一杯被塞到他手上，“我联络了GCPD，我们在这里的工作完成了。”

达米安为他的发号施令眯起了眼睛。但罗宾只是毫无在异地跟他碰了一下纸杯。

“这又是为了什么？”

“为了……”罗宾犹豫了一下，露出一个不确定的微笑，“你遵守了承诺？至少他们现在都还在呼吸？”

达米安审视他片刻，哼了一声。“你什么时候通知的GDPC？”

被识破的男孩只是散漫地耸耸肩。“端着热饮大概不太方便活动？不如我们在这里等一会儿。”

接管地堡的下一步是处理旧日的盟友与宿敌们，但罗宾的小聪明开始烦人了。

“你认为拖住我来跟戈登见面是个明智选择吗？”

罗宾夸张地叹了口气。“大概不是，但我总得试试。你说过我的价值只是提供情报，我正在发挥作用。跟探长保持联系对我们没有坏处。”

“你很擅长得寸进尺。”

男孩的笑容可以被形容为厚颜无耻了。“我只是擅长讨价还价，B最开始也不同意让我当他的搭档，但做些尝试总会有回报不是吗？”

“试试别的。”达米安将纸杯随意地扔到一边，射出抓钩枪，离开了一片狼藉的街道。

GCPD的警笛靠近时，罗宾跟上了他。

“你知道这场景看起来像什么，对吧”男孩手上仍然端着那杯热可可，达米安不知道应该欣赏他的平衡能力，还是鄙视这不专业的态度，“明天整个哥谭都会猜测为什么蝙蝠侠要从GCPD面前逃跑。但我猜你总会去找戈登探长谈谈？看不出有什么理由要让一打警车追在我们后面——”

他的话语中断了。与他手中的绳索一起。

罗宾亮色的制服向夜空坠落时，达米安.奥古没有向下多看一眼。他希望他父亲缺乏教养的被监护人能从中学会适当的沉默，在刺客联盟，不懂得自控的能力都会被剥夺。

“——即使是对于你，这也太没礼貌了。”宝贵的安静只持续了不到五分钟。“就算知道你没打算让我摔死，也还是让人生气。”

达米安冷笑了一声。“看来你的父母让你学会了一课。”

尖锐的吸气声透过耳机都能听到了，如他所料。这一次，罗宾的沉默维持了下去。所以死人能让罗宾闭嘴，他想。

哥谭的街道在他下方掠过，他耳边只有车流和风声。但他知道那团色彩明亮的影子还跟着他，只是维持着一点距离。灰黄的夜空里，未被响应的蝙蝠等熄灭了。

直到他们返回地堡，直到达米安开始好奇他的“搭档”是否就打算一直这么沉默下去。

“你一直这么愤怒吗？”当地堡的门被打开，迪克.格雷森取下了面具，轻声问。

他的脚步顿了一下，审视的眼神看向男孩。

“还是说你有你的理由？”那双蓝眼睛毫不退缩地看着他，“比如说，有时候我会忘记不仅是罗宾失去了蝙蝠侠，我不是这里唯一的孤儿。”

达米安看了他片刻，然后轻笑一声。“刺客们不为死者哀悼，你的反击得更努力些。”

“但现在你不是刺客了。”

“我不为我的基因捐献者哀悼。”他说着，大步走进地堡，不再理会身后的目光。

**Author's Note:**

> 逆序通常都是撒糖治愈温馨设定，但我就是向尝试一下正剧向的逆序。
> 
> 标题来自b&r v1里猪面教授的台词，[that's what is's like to grow upside down in a world where a hug is a crucifixion.]


End file.
